The Fop's Not THAT Bad
by EternallyEC
Summary: STORY 2 NOW UP! A series of stand-alones that are nice to Raoul with an EC ending! Extremely short! Rating precautionary
1. Letting Go

**The Fop's Not THAT Bad**

This is dedicated to Lauryn (Raoulsgal0689) YAY! I'm not one of the (qoute)"mean Erik lovers who make him evil. You know who you r!"(unqoute) anymore! dances

**Summary: A series of stand-alones that are nice to Raoul with an EC ending! Extremely short!**

**Story 1: Letting Go**

**Summary: 1rst Alternate Ending**

_Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you known_

_God give me courage to show you_

_You are not alone…_

I looked on in horror as Christine kissed the man who had tied me to this metal contraption. When they finally parted, he commanded us to go. As she loosened my bonds, however, I saw the conflict in her eyes.

As we fiercely embraced, I whispered into her ear, "Don't feel obligated to come with me. If you'd rather stay, then stay. I never want you to be unhappy, Christine. I love you far too much."

I shall never know how I had the courage to say those words; nor how I endured what came next. Her tears flowing, Christine kissed me one last time and whispered, voice cracking, "Thank you." Then she turned and went back to him.

Mind numb, I climbed into the boat and began to row. The last time I heard Christine, she was, fittingly enough, singing.

Say you love me You know I do Love me 

_**That's all I ask of you**_

FIN

What do ya think? Hit that little button—go on, click it!—and let me know!


	2. All I Ask of You

**The Fop's Not THAT Bad**

**Summary: A series of stand-alones that are nice to Raoul with an EC ending! Extremely short!**

**Story 2: All I Ask of You**

**Summary: What should have happened on that roof-top… **

**A/N: Okay, I used ALW's roof top scene, but GL's Phantom/Erik.**

Shocked and terrified by what I had just seen, I followed Christine up onto the rooftop, my mind searching desperately for answers. A man had just murdered, hung in the middle of an opera that had already been interrupted by the star being rendered unable to sing, and now Christine wanted me to come up onto the roof? Within ten minutes everything in my world had been turned upside down, and I wanted answers!

When we finally were on the roof, I had had enough of Christine's fairy tale stories about the Phantom, so I replied, "There is no Phantom of the Opera!" When I saw her face fall, I knew instantly I had said the wrong thing. Then she began trying to explain to me that she had been in his lair, and I truly believed for a moment that she had gone mad. But when she began to speak of his voice, I knew that whomever the Phantom was, he was responsible for her voice being as angelically beautiful as it was.

I murmured her name, trying desperately to comfort her. Suddenly, we both heard another voice choke out, "Christine…" She gasped and whirled around. "Did you hear that?" she demanded. I wanted to lie and say no, but I knew that I could not. "Yes," I replied, "I do believe I did." She called out, voice trembling, "Angel? Phantom? Is it you?" Suddenly I heard a voice so beautiful that I instantly knew why Christine had believed him an angel. "Yes, Christine. It is I."

"Phantom…" she whispered. "Please, show yourself!" "Christine, I have told you already that I can deny you nothing you ask." With that, he stepped out from behind the horse statue. I gasped when I caught my first glimpse of him. He was truly a skeleton, very small and very skinny. He wore a mask, black as the night, which covered his entire face.

He began taking slow, deliberate steps toward us. "Sir," I called out. "Let us settle this as gentlemen and let the lady choose." "Yes," he replied, "Let Christine decide." He kept walking until he stood on the other side of Christine. I took her by the hand and whispered, "Christine, I love you; I have since we were children. I believe that you love me too, but if I am mistaken, then please feel free to choose him." I kissed her hand and released it, waiting breathlessly.

"Christine, I have just realized I have never told you my name; perhaps that shall help. I am Erik!" "Erik," she whispered, reaching up to touch his mask. "So that is the name of the man behind the mask." "Christine, I have told you many a time that I love you; you truly are my world! If you could ever love me, then my life would truly be complete. May I—" Here his voice cracked, and as he continued, he and his voice were trembling. "May I kiss your forehead?" "Yes, Erik, of course you may!" He lifted his mask just enough to do as he had requested, and then he turned away, shoulders shaking.

I watched in pity as the poor man cried, and Christine looked from him to me, then back again. "I—Oh!" She threw her hands up over her face and began to sob. "However can I make this decision!" In that instant, watching her and poor Erik sob, I knew what I had to do. I gently pulled her hands down and placed a single kiss on her cheek. "You do not have to. I am stepping aside. He needs you far more than I do." Her eyes widened with wonder, and she whispered, "Raoul…" I placed a finger over her lips, then removed it and replaced it with my lips. As we kissed, I knew that I had made the right choice.

When the kiss was finished, I embraced her sadly and then, drawing back to take in one final glimpse of her angel's face, I whispered, "Good-bye, Christine." Turning to face Erik, I said, "Erik! Turn around and face me." He did as I commanded, and I saw disbelief shining in his eyes. "If I ever hear you are not doing right by her, I will come back and kill you. Is that understood?" He nodded. "Monsieur, if I am not doing right by her, I should kill myself!" The love I heard in his voice was more than enough to convince me he was telling the truth. I nodded. "Good-bye, Erik." We shook hands, and I left the rooftop.

THE END!

**And now, you know what time it is! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**T**

**I**

**M**

**E**

**And please don't feel like you have to sign in to review! **

_**Erik: Readers, that's all she asks of yooooouuuuuuuuuu!** _


End file.
